Asagi
Asagi was rumored to be the new main character of an upcoming game titled Makai Wars, but the title was possibly scrapped. Though her character design has stayed consistent in her appearances, her personality has changed considerably in each, appearing as a shy, naive girl, a stuckup, demanding girl, or anything in between, including something along the lines of insanity. Her first appearance is in Makai Kingdom as a bonus character. After her defeat at Zetta's hands, she becomes his vassal. Gameplay wise, she has a high TEC stat, giving her proficiency with remotes, rifles, and vehicles. She makes her second appearance in a Disgaea 2 extra map, where it's revealed Zetta placed a curse on her, forcing her to remain in Veldime until she can become stronger. Defeating her here rewards the player with the Summer Greetings Postcard. This is the only other time her Makai Kingdom sprites are reused, which is visible not only in her short height (alluded to in-game), but her attack is with a rifle, and her special, "Magic Shot", has her pull out a Makai Cannon to perform the attack. In the upcoming PSP remake, her Makai kingdom recycled sprite is again referenced by the Magichange feature (which is implemented from Disgaea 3), Magichanging her into a Crossbow with her sitting on top, making it an... "Asagi Launcher". Asagi makes another return in Soul Nomad and the World Eaters. From her speech, it's inferred that under Zetta's training, she has become much stronger, although she may have turned on him. She has also become rather conceited, demanding the hero hand over his/her spot as the main character and calling herself the Queen of Games. Winning this extra stage allows for Asagi to be added to any squad, and this stage can be repeated to gain extra copies of Asagi, although a new cycle must be started, due to Asagi's power destroying the world. Her attacks here are possible recycles from Makai Kingdom, including her combat skill as leader which involves her summoning the Yoshitsuna Battle Ship. Her most recent game appearance is in an extra map in Disgaea 3. Here, she supposedly received a game where she's finally the main character, only to have it stolen. Clearly depressed, she places the blame on Mao and attacks him. Victory here allows her to be a playable character. In Prinny: Can I Really Be The Hero?, in an alternate storyline (accessed be either collecting the ten torn letter pieces or entering a code at the title screen) Asagi is a boss fight for every stage. Her attacks, much like in Soul Nomad, consist of weapons from Makai Kingdom, specializing in guns. Throughout the game it's shown that due to her constant cameo appearances and lack of her own game, she's become somewhat insane and occasionally lapses into a heavy street accent brought on by a newly developed, rougher personality. Again, throughout the game's "Asagi Mode", she is trying to gain the position of main character. She is fought multiple times after trying different approaches to become the hero, going as far as to transform into (read: dress as) a Prinny for the last battle. After defeating Prinny Asagi, it's revealed in a cutscene that she had put a bomb into her costume for no real reason, and set it to go off after three minutes. When she can't deactivate it or remove the suit in time, she gets killed in the blast. After the credits roll, we find that Asagi has now been reincarnated in true Prinny form.